


Clothes sale: minor smut

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Microficlet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Karlena





	Clothes sale: minor smut

"Hey Kara," Lena smiles seductively "there's a sale in my room."

"In your room?" Kara asks her confused puppy expression shining through "what would be on sale in your room?"

"Clothes, they're 100% off" Lena says with her most seductive smile

"What? why?" Then Lena kisses her "ohhh" and suddenly Kara is pushing her up against the wall, her mouth latched tight to Lena's neck. 

And when she asks "what about here, are clothes on sale here?" Lena keens letting her head fall back exposing the column of her throat to Kara's searching mouth as she moans "yes!"

 

And then all of a sudden Kara is gone and Lena looks to where Kara is giving her a seductive look, her lip between her teeth as she stands in the door to Lena's bedroom in nothing but her bra and panties

"Oh fuck" Lena murmurs as she steps toward the blonde who smiles as she backs away into Lena's bedroom drawing her closer and closer. When she steps inside she sees a fully naked blonde looking at her from her bed

_Oh fuck indeed_


End file.
